Strange ,New Boarders
by sabrinatheanimatedseriesfan
Summary: a hey arnold- sabrina the animated series together! i made chapter 4 longer. i beg of of you, please REVIEW!
1. strange new boarders

The Weird, New People  
  
A mix with the characters from Sabrina, the Animated Series  
  
16-year old Arnold Parker still lives with his grandpa Phil and grandma Gertie in the boarding house with all the boarders still in there. His major crush is a girl named Helga Geraldine Jean Pataki, who also has a crush on him. He studies with Gerald, his best friend, Phoebe, who is Gerald's girlfriend and Helga in Hilwood High School.  
  
One morning, a group of people came in their boarding house to move in there. A 16-year old blond, with two 20-year old women, a cat, and an old man. The blond teen's name was Sabrina Spellman. The two women's names were Hilda Spellman(short brown hair with dark skin) and Zelda Spellman(long red hair with glasses and fair skin). The old man was Uncle Quigley, and the cat was Salem.  
  
Sabrina said that they moved from Greendale, a town from Kansas. They had one vacant room. They stayed in there, but has very weird things. Their cookie jar looked like a face, the books were so old and has strange riddles, and the boarders hear strange, unfamiliar voices. It couldn't be Uncle Quigley 'cause the voices are very different from his. 


	2. A trip to the Netherworld

A trip to the Netherworld  
  
Arnold was so curious about those mysterious things happening, like voices that are unfamiliar, unexpected visitors, and many more, that he wanted to investigate about Sabrina and her family.  
  
He made a plan to see if they were doing something strange. The plan was visiting Sabrina together with Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. After they enter, Arnold will be excused to the bathroom, then look at their personal things. There were potions, spell books that made him more curious. Helga was looking for Arnold then she saw him looking for something. She was upset. She said "GET OUT OF THERE, FOOTBALL HEAD!! WHY ARE YOU SNEAKING ON SOMEONE'S PRIVATE THINGS?". Arnold simply replied " You're right. Let's go back." They fixed the place then went back to the living room. Unfortunately, Hilda made a mistake on her spells that brought all of them to the Netherworld!!  
  
Since the four of them were mortals, Zelda said "you four should stick with us witches!". "You're witches?!" asked Helga. "Y----es!" Sabrina said with fright. They looked for a portal to go back to their boarding house. They also knew that Salem talked.  
  
This was weird, but they were actually in the Netherworld with not one, not two, but FOUR mortals!!! 


	3. Netherworld's weord, and who's Enchantra...

The Netherworld's so weird, and who's Enchantra?  
  
Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and everybody in the room, except for Quigley, are in the Netherworld thanks to Hilda. Zelda simply advised them to stay with the Spellmans because the Netherworld is very different from the Real World.  
  
Since the Netherworld is a place for different creatures, like boogey men, witches, vampires, werewolves, etc, the mortals got disgusted. Roads that can be upside-down, shops that are so small and so big, and carless roads made their thoughts more negative about the Netherworld.  
  
Helga started yelling "WEIRD CREATURES!", until someone zapped her and turned her into a frog. It was Enchantra, mother of all witches and warlocks. Helga was punished for saying that. Of course, everybody laughed at her, even those complete strangers.  
  
Enchantra simply said " because of your little friend, all of you are on a quest, a quest to return the Enchanted Medallion!" now they're not just lost, but is on a quest! 


	4. the quest for the medallion, and an old ...

The Quest For The Medallion, and an old "friend" Disclaimer : I don't own Hey Arnold or Sabrina the Animated Series!  
  
Because of Helga, the Spellmans and the four mortals are now on a quest to find Enchantra's medallion. But this doesn't change Arnold's feelings on her. He knew this was the time that he can even be with Helga. Helga also knew she had a chance to be with her childhood love.  
  
Since they don't know what the medallion looks like, they asked for some questions to the Netherworld creatures for some information about it. The creatures replied nothing except for a familiar looking girl. She said that the medallion was gold with silver, but was looking a bit like bronze with a shape of a face of Enchantra. They were confused on what she said. Zelda then used magic to illustrate it. The girl said it wasn't. She tried 100 times until she got exhausted. Hilda then tried, but also got exhausted. The girl then said she was Gemini Stone, Sabrina's rival when she was in Greendale 5 years ago. She knew she was Sabrina because of a familiar cat, and was also wearing the same style she used to wear back in Greendale.  
  
Why was Gem in the Netherworld when she was a mortal? In fact, she was a half-witch too, but she didn't know until the Witches' Council saw her. She was just adopted by the Stones when she was a baby. Her parents were witches, but was never seen again. She studied in a private school when she was 13(a reference from Sabrina's Secret Life). But a year later, she was found by the Witches' Council. Her real parents were also found.  
  
Sabrina and Gem chatted for a while. This is it, it is Helga's chance to say her love to Arnold. Gerald wasn't looking because he's busy flirting with Phoebe, Hilda and Zelda were flirting with the local boys, and Salem was busy eating again, as usual. She was a bit, well umm, very nervous cause she can be the cause of their friendship to be broken. As for Arnold, he's kinda busy trying to tell Helga his feelings for her, but was also scared because this may ruin their friendship. She was trying to say it, but was stopped because Zelda called them and said that they must keep going. Gem went with them looking for the medallion since she knew what it looked like.  
  
She illustrated the medallion using magic. It was bronze but can you believe was gold with silver. They were walking going to find it, but Hilda was caught in a trap! Same for the others, then some masked women came with spears, singing an unfamiliar chant.  
  
Were they caught? Will they be safe and fid the medallion so they can go back home? Will Helga ever confess before she and the rest can become dinner? 


	5. the quest for the medallion 2

The quest for the medallion 2 and a confession. Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina and Hey Arnold.  
  
Hilda was trapped in a magic spell, then Arnold was caught in a net, followed by Salem and Phoebe being in a hole, and the rest were threatened by some speared, masked women. The women were armed. Zelda tried to do a spell, but it didn't work. The magic just melted before their eyes. They had nothing to do but follow their instructions. If they just used magic, they will fail.  
  
When they stopped, they saw a young woman with a bunch of strong men. She then introduced herself. Her name was Gemonica, queen of the Netherworld amazons. She looked strong ad powerful, so the witches didn't dare to fight her. She questioned each one of them, asking Arnold if he's a mortal. He simply answered yes, so he was taken away. Same as the others, but the witches and Salem were asked to stay since they're witches. What was really happening was Arnold and the rest were free to go, but just stayed and waited for them.  
  
Hilda was then free to go, followed by Zelda, then Gem showed up. Salem and Sabrina was left. Sabrina was questioned why was she there. She said she wanted to find the Enchantra Medallion cause its their quest to find it. She then thought, thinking about that medallion. She then said that she knows where to find it.  
  
The medallion can be found near the Tree of Wisdom, the same tree Sabrina wished to become a full witch, making Nicole the mortal (watch Sabrina: friends forever then you'll know who Nicole is). She remembered it, so she said that it is advisable to let her stay in a hotel with Arnold and the rest of the mortals, leaving the rest of the witches to find the medallion.  
  
Helga knew that she had another chance to tell her feelings to Arnold. That night, she told Sabrina that she needs to go out for fresh air. She then knocked at the door of Arnold's room. Gerald answered. He then complained since it was 2:30 am. Helga just told him to tell Arnold to meet her in the balcony. He then woke Arnold up. He got dressed then went to the balcony. He went there, then saw a beautiful but sleepy Helga. He was filled with so much love for her. He just wanted to say about his feelings, but he thought that it might ruin their friendship. Helga then placed her hand on his shoulder. You can see his face become red and sweats are forming in his forehead. She was trembling, and so was Arnold. Then some words came out of her mouth.  
  
"A-------rnolddddd" she said in fear. "Yes?" " I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad." He then said "Of course not. We'll always be best friends!" "I kinda-um like you, but what I'm-ah trying to say is that.." He then cut the talk then said "You like me like me?! I also like you like you!! What a joy!" they then kissed. Since she woke Gerald up, he found them kissing long. He was surprised to see them kissing!  
  
Meanwhile Hilda, Zelda, Gem, and Salem went to find the medallion. They then saw 4 broomsticks. They then rode it. since the Netherworld was so big, they looked everywhere for the tree. They just couldn't find it. Hilda was complaining about her broomstick. It was rickety, so she transferred to Salem's broomstick and rode with him. When Zelda's glasses dropped, she went out of control. The rest of them bumped her, and fell down. Their clothes were grabbed by some big tree. Zelda got her glasses. She knew she and the rest were with the Tree Of Wisdom. 


	6. The quest for the medallion 3

The quest for the medallion 3 and new lovers.  
  
Zelda just lost her glasses then she bumped the others. They all fell, but they landed on the Tree of Wisdom. Zelda got her glasses back. It was still fixed. The Tree of Wisdom complained because witches and a cat were in his branches. He remembered Salem. He was with Sabrina and Nicole before.  
  
"Salem?" the tree said. "You know Salem?" Hilda asked. They were shocked. The Tree of Wisdom know Salem? He told the story of Sabrina and Nicole's adventure here with Salem (it was long, but if you wanna know, watch "Sabrina: Friends Forever"). They then asked for the medallion. "The medallion is in the Mountain of Torment!" They were shocked since the place was not just far, but was also dangerous.  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold finally confessed to Helga his feelings. Gerald saw them. He was also shocked, seeing them kiss. He rushed to the room then went back to sleep. Arnold and Helga then said goodnight to each other. The next morning, Helga told Sabrina and Phoebe "me and Arnold are now.. umm.. A couple!!" " I always knew you liked him!!" Sabrina said with joy. Arnold then told Gerald. He simply told his encounter last night. He cheeks turned red when he knew that he wasn't alone with Helga.  
  
Later, Zelda and the rest came back. They were tired. "Sabrina, let's go. The medallion is in the Mountain of Torment." Gem said. "Will the mortals come?" "Yes. They might get lost when we leave them here." Hilda said. They then checked out. Helga and Arnold made there announcement about their new relationship. "Hilda, Zelda, Gem, we have something to tell. Me and Helga are now a couple." They then clapped. "I always knew you're the one who will be!!" Hilda said.  
  
They then went on with their adventure. They all rode on a broomstick, Arnold and friends accompanied by witches on the broomsticks. Since Arnold rides with Sabrina, Helga got jealous. She just forgot about it by not staring at them. Arnold then notices the strange look on her face. "She must be jealous!" he said in his mind. They reached the mountain. It was big and full of snow.  
  
Zelda then made a shield for protection. She knew it was dangerous in there. They then encountered a yeti. They knew it was dangerous, so they avoided it. but the more they avoid, the more it comes nearer. It never left them alone. It was still following them. Hilda then zapped a spell. It just went crazy and started roaring. They ran as fast as they could. It chased and chased them. Gem then turned it into a doll. It worked. They then ran to the top. They were in a hurry. They then camped out there, since it was very late. Sabrina used magic to make tents. Later that night, Arnold and Helga met outside the tents.  
  
"Arnold, um, I'm sorry if I was jealous of Sabrina!" Helga said. "It's alright, babe! I still love you, even if it was your fault we are on a quest and if you're jealous." Since Sabrina needs to use the "girls' room", she saw them talking. They then kissed. Sabrina never controlled herself, so she screamed in joy! They heard her, so their cheeks turned red. "What are you doing here?" asked Sabrina. " We're um.." Helga couldn't say a thing. She was so embarrassed. "I was gonna use the "girls' room" when I saw you, Sorry!". "It's ok, Sabbie!" replied Arnold. After using the "girls' room", Sabrina and Helga went back to sleep. Arnold also went to bed.  
  
More to come!!!!!!!! 


	7. the medallion

The medallion  
  
The next day, they got up and went back to their adventure. You can say Arnold and Helga were still sleepy because they were not in the mood to wake up. Hilda then made coffee for everybody. It helped energize them. They then got ready and then continued their adventure. Zelda then cast another shield spell for protection. The path became harder to cross as they walk on by. The reason was because wild bears and spell traps were present. These were not just ordinary bears. They suck a witch's power, making them mortals.  
  
They tried to continue walking, but it was hard. Not only were the traps hard to cross, it was very cold too. Arnold and Salem were the only one not feeling cold, since Arnold wears a sweater and Salem is a cat. They then cast a spell to make jackets and coats. It felt better. They then continued walking to the top, searching for Enchantra's Medallion. No one was there for help, since everyone knew it was hard to live there, even Enchantra can't live there. They then encountered one of those bears that sucks a witch's power. Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina, Gem, and Salem tried zapping it a fainting spell. It was easy, but the other bears knew it, making them encounter more bears.  
  
They tried escaping, but failed. One bear cast a spell on Sabrina to stop. She tried running, but since the bear sucked so many witches' powers, she was helpless. It started sucking its powers, but then Phoebe threw a shoe. The shoe throw helped. They began running and running. They escaped and were already far ahead from the bears. They got on the top, and saw a beautiful woman wearing the medallion. She looked as beautiful as a rose and daisy combined. On her neck was the medallion, looking a lot like bronze but was gold and silver with a face of Enchantra.  
  
"You must be the keeper of the medallion!" Arnold said. "Yes, young man", replied the woman. "In fact, since you passed my traps, you deserve the medallion.", she added. "Really?" everyone said. She smiled then said a big and fast "NO"(if you know Ms. Rodriguez from That's So Raven, that's the way she said it). They then asked why. She then replied "You don't just deserve my - umm - Enchantra's medallion, you also deserve witch powers to your mortal friends." She gave witch powers to Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe, making them witches and warlocks, Salem was turned back into a warlock, Sabrina was given a spellbook, her aunts were given stronger powers, and Gem was given a house in the Real World. They said thanks and goodbye to her, and she made a path for a safe return. Before they left, they tested their new power sand asked for her name. It was really like a witch's power, and she never said her name, instead said "I'm someone you can call a leader!"  
  
If you're wondering who's that lady, she's Enchantra's sister, Dangeronica. She lived in the Mountain of Torment. It was really a place for the strong ones. She only gives powers and rewards for those who cross the mountain. She calls Enchantra through a spell to report about it.  
  
Before they left the Netherworld, they gave the medallion to Enchantra. "Now that these four mortals are no longer mortals, here are some rules as witches.." It was long but Enchantra explained it clearly. They then agreed. She then teleported them back to their house. But one problem, they forgot to say they moved away from Greendale, transporting them to Greendale!!  
  
They saw Greendale. Not much has changed. The mall was still there, the ice cream shop, the library, Greendale Middle School, Greendale High School, and even their old house. They even saw Sabrina's boyfriend, Harvey. He was still handsome and was still a skater boy. He also still lives there. He saw Sabrina and some new friends.  
  
"Sabrina!" he shouted. She also shouted his name. "It was just been a week, but it seemed like forever!" he said. Helga was not in for romance, so she said, "Let's go! I wanted to go back home!!". Before they left, Sabrina told Harvey the truth about being a witch. He was surprised, but was also happy. He didn't believe it, so everyone cast a spell on him, making his hair blond. Since Arnold and the rest were just beginners, it just made his hair spiked. Hilda then zapped it to become brown again. They then left Greendale and went back to Hillwood. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue : New witches and warlocks  
  
Before I end, I just wanna thank stevetheloser for reviewing my story!  
  
After a tiring trip to the Netherworld, Arnold and the gang returned to Hillwood. They then entered the boarding house.  
  
"I missed you, shortman!!" he said with joy.  
  
They told their adventure returning back. He started from scene to scene. And he also told the prizes they won, witch powers!  
  
Grandpa Phil nearly fainted, knowing that his grandson and his friends are now witches and warlocks, the cat was really a warlock who was punished, and teenage girls who were really more than hundred years, and a popular visitor. The visitor was Gemini Stone, the daughter of the Stones, the richest people in Greendale. He heard the news about the truth about her real parents. And blah blah blah! Anyway, he zapped a spell to comfort him.  
  
Gem now has a house in Greendale, where her real parents also live. Arnold and the gang are now high school students, not only in P.S. 118 High School, but also in Witch Academy. Sabrina also studies with them, and fortunately, Harvey moved to Hillwood too. Now they can be together! Salem now enjoys his life as a warlock again, and the aunts are working as waitresses in Mr. Hyunh's restaurant.  
  
3 years later  
  
Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, and Sabrina, graduated from P.S. 118 High and Witch Academy. Harvey graduated in P.S. 118 High School, but definitely not in Witch Academy. Gem also studied and graduated in Witch Academy. Phoebe was awarded as Valedictorian, beating Sabrina, only Salutatorian. Unfortunately, Grandma Pookie, Grandpa Phil, and Uncle Quigley died in a car accident. Arnold knew his grandparents were gonna die this year, so he was so ready. He now owns Sunset Arms Boarding House. He and Helga are still dating. Sabrina and Harvey decided to get married after the graduation. Gerald and Phoebe also planned to wed after their graduation in Harvard. Hilda and Zelda still worked as Mr. Hyunh's restaurant, but not as cooks, but as head chefs. Mr. Hyunh now owns the place, since the former manager had no relatives or children.  
  
One morning, the phone in the boarding house rang. Arnold answered it.  
  
"Hello", said a familiar voice. "Can I speak to Mr. Arnold Parker?"  
  
"This is Arnold, can I help you?"  
  
"This is Gemini Stone. Remember me?" It was none other than Gem Stone. He called the others.  
  
"Arnold, I just want to have a reservation there in Sunset Arms Boarding House, ok, and I want to meet everybody again!" she said.  
  
Gem will now be staying in Sunset Arms to live with the people who helped her!  
  
She finally came with her parents one day. The mother looked a lot like Gem but is blond, and her father was brunette. She will now be living there. Sabrina and Harvey also made an announcement.  
  
"Everybody, in 9 months, I am gonna have a Half-Witch!!". In a few months, she's gonna have a baby.  
  
They celebrated by inviting Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga through a party.  
  
And The End 


End file.
